


Imagine

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Lorenz demands a quiet afternoon alone with his very busy husband.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Imagine

Lorenz’s fingertips tap at the wool-cashmere blend covering his knees repetitively in the car; it echoes the sound of the pain pattering against the dark windows. Claude has his attention buried in a briefing, as usual, but there’s a quick moment where he notices Lorenz’s fidget and shoots him a glance.

It’s answered by a wry smile from Lorenz, which in turn sparks a knowing grin.

Claude returns to the documents, but a hand snakes its way across the back seat to tangle with the fingers of one of Lorenz’s hands. His thumb brushes, fond and easy, against the inside of Lorenz’s thigh.

Lorenz scoffs. So easily he’s read, always. So be it.

At the door to their townhouse, he kindly, but firmly, stops the assistants. “One afternoon. Please. We’ve discussed this.”

Is it a little embarrassing to have to essentially vocalize to a small crowd that he’d like some time alone with his husband? Emphatically.

Is it worth it, and is it the price of being married to Leicester’s new prime minister?

It is, and Lorenz’s quick glance and lifted eyebrow to their security detail is both practiced and immediately understood.

Claude’s on the phone as they head up the stairs, but he’s still holding Lorenz’s hand, and he cuts the call off as he’s stepping over the threshhold and taking off his shoes.

Immediately, he shifts the frame, and looking up at Lorenz like he’s the only thing in the world.

“An afternoon, then?” All old-world charm all of a sudden, he lifts Lorenz’s hand and kisses his knuckles, devilish green glint over them.

There’s that focus, and it sends shivers down Lorenz’s spine. He feels eyes trace over his form as he goes to the kitchen to make tea. A ritual.

An interrupted ritual, as it happens. Scruff grazes his neck, and deft, eager fingers are already unbuttoning his shirt. His head tilts, and his hair sweeps over Claude’s busy fingers. He looks left, and notices that Claude has already taken off his tie and thrown it over the paper towel holder.

“Thanks for always reminding me to make time for the important things.” The words are accompanied by a soft sigh from Lorenz, as he turns in his husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
